crazy like a fox
by batoutahell
Summary: au dean is crazy and on the ledge of a 21 story room. there's no such thing as monsters and dean suffers from schizoaffective disorder a mental condition that causes hallucinations and mood swings.when the cops work out who it is they call in the BAU to talk him down but will they manage. Sam has graduated Stanford married Jessica and now works as a lawyer. dean is 25. Sam is 22.


**ok so this is my first story soo please be nice**

**this entire chapter is from outside pov! historys and the like will be explained in later chapters**

**disclaimer i don't own any of this i wish i did but i dont so yeah im just borrowing someone elses toys i promise i'll give them back (**maybe**)**

**summary** au dean is crazy and on the ledge of a 21 story 's no such thing as monsters and dean suffers from schizoaffective disorder a mental condition that causes hallucinations and mood swings .when the cops work out who it is they call in the BAU to talk him down but will they manage. Sam has graduated Stanford married Jessica and now works as a lawyer. dean is 25. Sam is 22.

When I first saw him he looked crazy which in my line of work is quite an accomplishment he was standing on the very edge of the ledge on the twenty first story of the building he was in he's mid-twenties but looked younger he had short black hair and he was wearing jeans and a red shirt with big hunting boots he was handsome in a ruggish dangerous sorta way but it was his eyes that grabbed my attention they looked so old but so young at the same time they looked crazy

His clothes were horribly rumbled ripped and stained his hair stuck out every which way when he shifted his shirt lifted up and I seen a nasty looking gash

I sucked in a breathe of air and reminded myself that this was just the video from the business across the road

Suddenly I was thrown against the window as my partner swung the car around a bend

I grab his arm "mike you trying to kill me" I say "sorry Sarah" was his reply I pulled out my phone and called the detective that had called us out "hello detective marks this Sarah whiting just want to make sure hes still up there"

"yes he is how far out are you?" he asks

"bout 3 minutes 2 if mike has anything to do with it!"

"Ok see you then"

When we got to the seen it was organised chaos with large crowds and about lots of police cruisers and officers.

I got out of the car looking I could just about see him way up there I glanced around and seen a man approaching us "detective marks" I greeted "

"yeah you can call me ryan" he replies "Ok so here's the story approximately 25 minutes ago someone spotted that man up there and called 911 first officers here were Jacobs and Tate when they seen him they called in backup i was close and was called in to lead then we called you guys no ones tried to talk to him yet were rounding up everyone who had contact with him he paid cash and signed himself as get this mick jagger like the Rolling Stones guy we then checked his hotel room we have started running the prints we found and got video from across the street"

"Ok that's good" I reply as we get into the elevator to head up.

It was kind of organised a couple of officers were there they were processing the Room it was very neat but not quite tidy there was a Cart With Food on it a Dinner that was interesting it was only lunch time maybe it was his last supper of sorts,

"How long till the prints come back" I Enquired of ryan

"About an half an hour" he answered "the best window to the guy is right over there. There is another window in the next room where you can partially see the guy but this is best"

"He isn't close enough for our classic grab" Mike added Helpfully

"Okay I'm going to try And talk to him now" I stated

I walked over to the window apprehensively there was a long drop.

As I slipped my head out the window I got my first real glimpse of our guy he jumped slightly when he seen me right before he caught sight of me I heard him mumbling to himself,

"Hi my name is sarah whiting" I say "whats yours?" I say in my kindest tone

Not really Expecting an answer and I wasn't disappointed he gave me a long condescending look and then turned away

He continues to mumble to himself it sounded strange almost as if I was interrupting a conversation which i very well might be

i pull myself back in to talk to mike "hes talking to himself" i say

**-sup-cm-**

"okay so we have a crazy mid twenties hmm scruffy looking so probably a mental condition lets check local mental hospitals to see if they recognize him aldo if its an existing condition hes probably in the system so we should get a match with the prints but it could also be new thing hes the right age we really need that i.d. hmm sarah do you mind if i talk to him he could be more comfortable with a man?" i ask

"sure go right ahead she reply's "i think you might have to do most of the talking do!"

i walk over to the window and slid it open the guys head whips round fast and he stops talking his eyes an emerald green colour i note seem to search me up and down

"so mick jagger" i begin "my names mike o'reilly and its such an honour to be talking to one of the members of the rolling stones aldo i do think youre a little young"

i sense sarcasm is the way to go and i'm rewarded with a small smirk

"at least some people know their music" he replys

i glance at my watch and go "yesssss" he gives me a questioning look "oh i made my partner a bet that i could get you to talk i less than 5 minutes now she has to do all my paperwork for a week"

"glad i could be of help" comes the reply

suddenly he turns away and whisper shouts "shut up johnny im trying to talk" and he starts scratching the top of his left arm repeatably in the same spot

there's a couple of minutes of silence before i talk again "so is there anyone you would like us to call" i ask for the first time acknowledging where we are and why we were talking i see him shacking his head

"okay i say are you sure?" this time its a nod

there's another few minutes of silence apart from him mumbling to himself i catch a few words like monster... quiet ... go away ... trouble ...leave me alone and the like i got a small insight in too his head,

"is there anything we can get for you food blankets anything?" i ask

he mumbles something like make them go away

"sorry didn't quiet catch that what did you say"

"nothing" he bites back suddenly "just leave me alone" he shouts im shocked by his sudden change in attitude

i raise my hands "okay okay how bout i let you think for a minute but you had better still be here k"

"ok" he grunts

i pull my self back in "what he say" sarah asks

"not much but he has a sense of humour and i think he might hearing multiple voices and i think he just wants them to stop"

suddenly ryans phone rings "hey jake wait ill put you on speaker"

"heres the deal youre guys name is dean winchester like SERIAL killer dean winchester as in wanted for multible murders, theft, b and e, grave desicration and credit card fraud dean winchester!"

**review if you want to review but please only nice ones or cc **

**again this is only my first story**

**also im not american im irish so i might get some facts wrong sorry.**


End file.
